Firewhiskey and Conversation
by evil-mastermind666
Summary: Serial Drabbles. HGSS
1. I Happy Birthday?

**Author's Notes: This is evil-mastermind666, back from the dead it seems! Don't worry, I took a little break from IDAD, but I'll be back to it soon. I read some 100 word drabbles and loved them, so I decided to do a 7 part series. All of them are 100 carefully chosen words, and it was really hard to limit myself (That's why there are 7 parts to it). _Thanks to Droxy for inspiring me!_**

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_I – Happy Birthday?_

Hermione went to the dungeons in search of that irritable Potions Master. In the years after the war, they had become friends through owls, first about her studies and questions she had for him about certain potions. Hermione was studying at St. Mungo's to be a healer, but visited Hogwarts occasionally on weekends to see Severus and Poppy, who she was close to.

Giving the portrait the password, she entered his rooms.

"Drink?" he asked from his chair by the fire.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't drink."

"It's my mother's birthday today."

"Sounds like a long story."


	2. II What Is There To Say?

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_II – What Is There To Say?_

Her voice was soft over the crackle of the fire.

"Tell me about her."

He flinched.

"You wouldn't understand," he said bitterly.

"Try me."

"Bloody Gryffindors," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm not just any Gryffindor. I'm a nosy know-it-all." She smiled.

"Too right."

"Severus?"

Sighing, he stood up with his back to her, facing the fire.

"What is there to say? My mother married my father, they came to hate each other, she… died. That's all."

"What happened?"

"I found her on the kitchen floor. She drank poison. I was 12."

"Oh, Severus…"

"I don't want pity, Miss Granger!" he snarled.


	3. III Pity or Sympathy?

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_III – Pity or Sympathy?_

"How many times must I remind you…"

"Habit."

She walked over to him, and put a hand on his arm.

"Sympathy and pity are two different things."

He glanced at her hand, then her face.

"Close enough for me." He drained his glass.

"Why are you here?"

"Poppy and I had tea, she said no one had seen you today. You've been holed up all day?"

"I don't see how it's your concern, but yes. It is Saturday, no classes today or tomorrow. I plan to drink myself into oblivion."

"Drinking doesn't solve anything."

"Hermione…"

"Talking to me might, however."


	4. IV Sure You Don't Want Some Firewhiskey?

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_IV – Sure You Don't Want Some Firewhiskey?_

Severus shook off her arm, walked unsteadily to his chair and sat down.

"She was so fragile. I used to try and make her smile after my father would yell at her and storm out of the house to get drunk. Her smile was so beautiful. My father squashed her down, till she could hardly perform simple spells. Are you sure you don't want some Firewhiskey?"

Hermione pushed him back into his armchair.

"You've had enough, Severus."

"Nope, I still remember."

"Severus Snape, listen to me. I care about you, you can't let this destroy you."

"I love you Hermione."


	5. V Really?

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_V – Really?_

Hermione's heart stopped and she stepped back.

"Severus, you're drunk. You wouldn't say that if you weren't."

He lurched over to the table and poured another drink.

"Of course not. I'd be much too afraid too." Gulp. "Figure you'd reject me anyway." Gulp. "Broken down old ex-Death Eater, you deserve better." Gulp.

"Stop this now. Self-pity doesn't become you. If you weren't drunk right now, I'd kiss you, dunderhead." She took the glass out of his hand.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now let's get you to bed."

"Can't keep your hands off me."

She laughed, and he leaned down to kiss her.


	6. VI Poison or Potion?

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_VI – Poison or Potion?_

He missed her lips and kissed her nose. She laughed again, kissed his nose back, then pulled him to his bedroom.

"Lay down, I'm going to brew Sober-up potion."

"Nonsense, I am the Potions Master here."

"Don't make me hex you."

"As you wish, m'lady." He sprawled on his bed.

She sighed as she Flooed Poppy for Sober-up potion.

"Poppy?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you have Sober-up potion on hand?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Tell you later."

"You'd better!"

Potion in hand, she returned to Severus' room and shook him awake.

"Drink this."

"Poison?"

"No, Sober-up."

"I'm not drunk."

"You're a terrible liar."


	7. VII Happily Ever After?

_Firewhiskey and Conversation_

_VII – Happily Ever After?_

He drank the vial, blinked twice, then blanched.

"I didn't –"

"You did."

"Shit. Why haven't you slapped me yet?"

"Wait, what do you think you did?"

He mumbled something.

"Pardon me?"

"Professed my undying love for you."

"Didn't specify undying…"

"Shit."

"Don't make me wash your mouth out."

She smiled then kissed him on the lips. He froze, then wrapped his arms around her. When they came up for air…

"I suppose this means you… feel similarly?"

"Most definitely."

"Right then –"

She pounced on him mid-sentence, and that was the end of that conversation.

And they lived stubbornly ever after.


End file.
